Haddock and Pork: Katsudon Concerns
by Hazel Topaz the Owl
Summary: After the most recent Grand Prix, Hiccup (an semi-amateur stater) seeks out Victor to help train him. Will his mere presence distract or disrupt Yuuri and his renewed confidence? Mostly Victuuri fluff, ft. Hiccup from HTTYD.
1. Chapter 1

~ _Chapter 1_ ~

Hey Peoples! Mash up of Yuri on Ice and How to Train Your Dragon, because why not. Please note, I never figure skated, lack extensive knowledge in that field, and getting most of my info via google. So, cut me some slack for any moves that may be wrong. If you know a good site or want to break it down to me yourself, PM me.

Also, this story is going to diverge a little from canon. Instead of Victor trying to balance skating and coaching, I'm having him just coach to make thing easier for himself, but mostly for me writing this.

Disclaimer – I do NOT own Yuri on Ice! or How to Train Your Dragon. They belong to their respective owners.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Yuuri POV)

I woke up in my room at 8:45am like any other day. I moved to get up, but I was stopped by an arm draped around my waist. I turned around and saw the blissful face of Victor as he tried to snuggled his face into the back of my shoulder. His sliver hair somehow still mostly in place, unlike my hair usually is when I wake up.

I didn't have the heart to wake him up so I reached for a pillow, hoping to switch myself out with it. As I was reaching, it only seemed to make Victor tighten his grip on me and shift it to my semi flat belly. As much as I wanted to stay here, I need to keep training to keep my belly at a manageable size.

"Come on Victor."

"Net (*1)" Victor said with a groan.

"Victoooooor"

"Oooh, say that again Yuuri."

"Net"

"You're not fun." Victor said with a pointed look.

"Too bad. Now let me go, I need to keep up my training program. Which might I remind you, was created by you."

"No, its your off season. Plus, I like cuddling with my lean little piggy."

"If you want this little piggy to stay lean, then you'll have to let me go and also get your lazy butt up too."

"I hate it when your right."Victor groaned into the pillows as he let go of me.

I practically had to push Victor out so that he can get his clothes from his room, before getting ready myself. Ever since Victor decided to stay in Japan, Victor had mostly slept in my room, and use his actual room as just a place to keep his things, but even that is starting to not be the case. It wasn't long before both of us were ready, and Victor hopped on the his bike, while I jogged along to Ice Castle. As soon as we walked in, we were practically tackled by Yuuko and shoved into her office.

"What the heck, Yuuko?" I asked as both Victor and I looked at her bewildered.

"There's a guy here to see Victor."

"Okay, so why is that such a big deal?" Victor responded. "There's always a few of fans that come here looking for me."

"This is different. This guy is here because he wants to be trained by you."

"Yuuko, I've told this to the reporters. I'm only interested in coaching Yuuri"

"But you got to understand, that guy is Henry Haddock."

Neither of us had an immediate reaction to this revelation. So, when in doubt check with Phichit. I shot him a quick text, asking him if he knew anything about this guy.

"You guys seriouisly don't know who he is. I surprised especially you, Victor." said Yuuko.

"I think I've heard of him. I remember Chris mentioning someone by the name of Haddock." Victor said, racking his brain. "Wait, I remember. There was female skater by the name of Valka Jorgenson-Haddock that I remember growing up. And from what I remember, she was quite good."

"Hey, just got some info from Phichit." I sort of interrupted. "He didn't know anything personally, but Henry is currently ranked as gold medalist skater in the amateur divisions in Denmark and Norway. His mom, Valka, was once a pro diviosn medalist in Denmark when she was younger, but Henry has only won one bronze medal in the pro division."

"I can't guarantee that I'll train him, but let's at least see what he could do."

Yuuko lead us out of the office and to the rink while Henry was skating. He seemed to be in the middle of a step sequence and I could see why he was a medalist. He glided on the ice with graceful and natural ease and balance that was unexaplainable for someone his height. Holding the form of each move for such a long periods of time, performing Lunges, Spread-Eagles, and even a couple of Ina Bauer. He then finished with a Lay-back Spin that shifted into a Camel Spin.

Yuuko couldn't help but clap at such an elegant performance. This made Henry freeze momentarily before diverting his attention to us and skating toward us.

"Hi, my name is Henry... no wait I mean Kon'nichiwa" Henry said with a small bow, but hitting his head on the railing in the process. "Ouch."

"Hello is fine my friend." Victor said politely. "I was told that you wanted to speak to me."

"Well you see, I've been skating for almost all my life, but I haven't been able to really go beyond the national level." Henry started. "After watching Yuuri's performances last season, I was hoping that you could train or at least during the off season. So I beg of you," Henry bowed his head, this time clearing the railing. "please consider training me."

"Before I answer, I have a question. We get requests all the time for people asking for help. Why did you come all this way to Japan?"

"I heard that you're seldom able to fulfill those requests, or at least to the extent that I'm hoping for. I thought if I came to you, then you would be more willing to accept. And also", Hiccup looked up with mirth in his eyes, "I've heard that you like surprises."

I don't know why but the way that Henry said that, just rubbed me the wrong way. I looked at Victor to see a look that he's only used a few times. His eye had a sort of shine to them as he placed a hand on his chin, and his index finger was placed over his mouth. He had it during the final free-stakes of the Grand Prix, whenever Yurio skated, and whenever I skate. His face was straight before he spoke.

"As interesting as it sounds, I cannot accept the offer to fully train you." Henry's shoulders dropped before Victor went on. "I'm still relatively new to coach and don't want to stretch myself too thin. I also already promised Yuuri that I would be his full-time coach. However, I could... possibly help you with your program... that is if Yuuri is okay with it."

I mentally and almost physically stumbled from Victor putting me on the spot like that. It's not like the first time that I had train along side other skaters. Heck, Victor seemed to balance helping both Yurio and me for the Onsen on Ice event. Even as I looked at Henry, his emerald eyes shone with such hope that was definitely easier to handle than Yurio's flaming glares from back then.

"Sure... I don't see why not. Especially since its the off season." I said still a little shaken.

"Yes! Thank You. Thank You so much. You guys wouldn't regret it"

"Let us hope not. You're training starts now. And your first task is to go and eat some Katsudon " Victor somehow said with a serious face.

"What?!" Both Henry and I exclaimed confused.

"Of course, you'll still exercise but with a fitness plan that will help you built up the lean muscle that you'll need for jumps. But for now, you need more meat on those bones and carbs for fuel." Victor started to walk seeming to mentally develop a plan from Henry.

"You might want to get used to that." I motioned Henry toward Victor. "Once he's set on something, he'll keep going until something else gets his attention."

"I can imagine, I'm the same way with my drawing, and sculpting, and and programming, and skating, and everything I guess. You get the point." He said with a nervous smile.

"Nice to be skating with you Henry." I held out my hand for a handshake which he accepted immediately.

"The pleasure's all mine. By the way, all my friends just calls me Hiccup."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(*1) net (or нет) = Russian for 'no'.

For those waiting for my other stories, you don't have to worry. This story is probably be about 3-4 chapters, depending how in goes. I also have a majority of the story written and just need to iron out the details & do a couple of re-reads.

Thanks for all those that reviewed, every little bit helps. If you're new to the story, please let me know what you think with a review. Constructive criticism is accepted, but no flames please. And don't be too shy to check out some of my other stories.


	2. Chapter 2

~ _Chapter 2_ ~

Back at it again with another chapter. I was actually thinking of reposting a second verson of this story, but in Hiccup's POV on the HTTYD side of FF. What do you guys think?

Disclaimer – I do NOT own Yuri on Ice! or How to Train Your Dragon. They belong to their respective owners.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Yuuri POV)

Hiccup settled in relatively quickly in the week that he's been here. He got an apartment a couple of blocks away from Ice Castle, between it and the Onsen. Since he wasn't sure that he was going to be accepted, he had to wait for someone to ship some clothes to him. Until he can get more of his clothes, he had to borrow some from Victor and me.

We've all been spending time together for a few days now and I would be lying if I didn't say that that Hiccup made me the tiniest bit anxious.

Don't get me wrong. He's a good guy that apologizes for the smallest things just as much as I do. He's also showed us his talent in drawing with a few sketches and his computer talents by fixing the Onsen's wifi and security system. However, he can be a bit wild with his hands when he gets excited. He's been with us for less than a week and he has almost hit both me and Victor at some point or another. Beyond that, he was a pretty cool and polite guy.

However I couldn't stop this feeling in the pit of my stomach. There have been times that where they talked and there was just something that seemed off. I'm not the only one seeing this, right? Or maybe it was just me? What if it IS just me? What if I start acting different because of this? What if I start driving Victor away?

"Yuuri?"

What if he leaves me?

"Yuuri?!"

What if he goes to coach Hiccup?

"YUURI?!"

I was so deep in thought that I didn't realize that was getting an anxiety attack.

"Breathe" Victor says as he held my head.

I close my eyes and breathe slowly as I thought of one thing at a time.

In. 'Victor is right here.'

Out. 'He's not going anywhere.'

In. 'Hiccup just wants some help.'

Out. 'He already has a coach of his own.'

In. 'Nothing has happened.'

Out. 'I'm worrying over nothing.'

I open my eyes to see Victor holding my head as we both sat on my bed. His head was a little damp, probably because he just came from the hot springs.

"Better?" Victor said purposly rubbing the hand with the ring that I gave him against my cheek.

"Yeah. Can we lay down for a bit?"

"Of course."

We moved to lay on our side with me facing Victor and our arms around each other. He didn't push me to say or do anything. I was still keeping my breathing slow as he rubbed small circles on my back and gave me the occasional kiss on my forehead.

"Victor?" I said in a small voice.

"Yes?"

"Are you thinking of coaching Hiccup?"

"What?" He moved his arms to be around "Now why would you think that?"

"Please? Just tell me." I said closing in on myself.

"No. The only person I'm coaching is you." He emphasized with a kiss to my cheek.

"I know, but I've been having this weird feelings about him that I just couldn't shake. Like, everytime that he's around I feel this slight bitterness and I don't know where it's coming from."

"I think I see the problem."

"What is it?" I sit up a bit to see Victor struggling slightly to not smile.

"I think you're jealous."

"I'm serious, Victor." I turned away from him in frustration.

"And so am I" He sat up too and hugged me from behind. "Do you not remember how long it took for you see that I was into you?"

I couldn't help but groan from the memories. "Yes."

"If you haven't had as much experience in romance, how would you you truly know what jealously feels like?" I answered with another groan. "You're probably over thinking all this."

"You're probably right."

"If it makes you feel better, you could always talk to him about it."

"Yeah."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, but I need to overcome this by myself."

"Okay, but in the meantime" I felt Victor kiss my cheek. "I think I've been neglecting my little Katsudon." He then started to migrate his kisses down to my neck.

"Victor! Stop! I'm not in the mood." I almost whined.

"Oh~. Not to loud, Yuuri. People might me suspicious." He looked over at my face and was met with the straightest face that I could make in my position. "Alright, I'm not going to go too far. But I am going to cuddle you until you can't help but feel my Agapa (*1) for you."

"Victor, not there! That tickles!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning, I jogged to Ice Castle early in hope of talking to Hiccup before we starting skating. I walked in to find him stretching and warming up.

"Hey, Hiccup."

"Hey, man. You're here early."

"Yeah, I actually wanted to talk with you about something."

"I'm all ears." Hiccup said as he started lacing up his skates.

"I been feeling a little tense around you when we're training and I for a while I didn't quite know what it was." I looked down a little in embarrasment. "I really that I mostly only feel this way when Victor and you and recently I think these feeling are directed more toward you. I guess what I'm really trying to ask is-."

"Let me stop you right there." Hiccup interrupted. I looked up to see that he was standing within a foot in front of my without me noticing that he moved at all. "I don't... How should I word this? I don't... and I mean no offense by this, but... I don't exactly 'swing that way'? No, wait! That didn't sound right. And it not entirly true, esspecially not after that one time with Jack. It wasn't on purpose, but at the same time it wasn't exactly an accident either." Hiccup then proceed to ramble off with not sign of stop.

"Hold up, Hiccup. What the hell are you talking about?" I asked, completely lost on what was going on.

"Weren't you trying to confess that you liked me?"

"No, I'm in a realtionship with Victor."

"Oh, my bad." Hiccup saif now equally, if not more embarrased than me. "Then what were you trying to say?"

"I was trying to ask if you had a thing for Victor."

There was silence for a beat with either of us even moving a muscle, before Hiccup busted out laughing.

"I get that it's obvious that the answer is no, but you don't have to rub it in with the laughing."

"No, it not that." Hiccup said, trying to lower his laugh into more of a chuckle. "I mean that there was a point that I had a summer fling a guy once, so I don't blame you if I was giving off a certain vibe. The main thing is I actually have a girlfriend."

"Really?"

"Yeah, check out my phone."

Hiccup pulled out his phone from his duffle and showed my a few pics from his camera roll. The girl in the pictures had blond hair that was often tied up in a braid and had a rough and tumble tone to her, that was just femine enough to not completely be considered a tomboy.

"I'm actually surprised Victor didn't tell you about her. I've mentioned and show her at least a couple of time to him."

"Why I wonder why as well." I said glancing to the side. "I'll have to ask him about it later." I said with a tense smile.

"Well, both of you will get to know her better, because she'll be the one to help bring some of my things by some time next week."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Later that Night)

"YUUUUUURRRIII!" Victor whined from outside from my room. "When is my punishment over?"

"Until you apologize properly." I said stubbornly while in the comfort of my bed.

"How do you expect to properly apologize while I can't come in?"

"I guess that you have to wait until tomorrow morning."

"Well then, how do you expect either of us to fall asleep without each others cuddles?"

"I'll manage" I said flatly.

"So, I didn't tell you about Hiccup already being in a relationship. You told me that you needed to confront him on your own."

"You could have still said something before that."

"Can we at least come to a compromise on this?"

"Like what?"

"I can come in, but I'll have to sleep in the far corner og the room?"

I waited for a second for any other catch, but it never came. I got up from my bed and unlocked my door. When I cracked it open, I found Victor on his knees and head bowed to the point that it was touching the floor.

"Fine. You can be in the corner, but if I find you trying to cuddle then you'll be banished for a week."

"Done." Victor agree and scurrying to get in.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(*1) Instead of using Agapa, I was thinking about using Pragma (longlasting love). But since we're already familiar with Agapa & Eros thanks to YOI's short programs, I thought it would be easier for everyone to understand. In fact, there are a total of 6-8 different types of love derived in Ancient Greek literature and are still referenced in current storytelling. Just Google "types of greek love" and you'll see what I mean.

Thanks for all those that reviewed, every little bit helps. If you're new to the story, please let me know what you think with a review. Constructive criticism is accepted, but no flames please. And don't be too shy to check out some of my other stories.


	3. Chapter 3

~ _Chapter 3_ ~

I know that I marked the story as complete, but I only did that because I wasn't sure if I would be able to write another chapter. Or at the very least a good quality chapter. But I have a feeling that I'm done for sure after this.

Disclaimer – I do NOT own Yuri on Ice! or How to Train Your Dragon. They belong to their respective owners.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Yuuri POV)

"Yes, I'm sure that you're supposed to take the E train to Hasetsu?

"The orange detailing on it

"Alright, see you in a few minutes."

Hiccup hung up his phone as Victor & I waited with him at the Train Station. After that whole misunderstanding, I felt a whole lot better & more relaxed. Now I can at least carry an converstion with Hiccup without any long awkward pauses.

"So what's the name of your girlfriend again?" I asked.

"Astrid" Hiccup answered.

"Ah, that means 'divine beauty' or 'godly strength'?" Victor asked

"Both" Hiccup quipped. "It describes her to a tee, since she pretty much has both."

We spanned the area, but aside from a few blondes here and there, I wasn't entirely sure if any of them were her. For all that I knew, she could have passed us up aready. It wasn't until I felt of nudge from Hiccup & he pointed to one girl in particular, that I could see what Astrid looked like. Much like her pictures, she had blond hair and blue eyes, but instead of heavy clothing, she sported a green short sleeve top and jeans. As we watched Hiccup approaching her, he started to sneak up from behind to probably spook her and it seemed sort of cute. That is until he actually got to her and she promptly judo flipped him, drawing a few people to stare but not stop them from walking. As we approched them to meet Astrid and check on Hiccup's well being, we could hear them talking.

"Dammit Hiccup, I told to not sneak up on me like that in crowds." she said with her hands on her hips, but with a concerns look in her eyes.

"Hello to you too." He wheezed. He couldn't say much of anything else before a mass of black fur pounced on him and started to lick him to death. "Good to see you too, bud." he pet the husky mix that I could only assume to be his dog Toothless. Which wasd odd considereing the dog had more then a dozen pointy teeth as his tougue loped out.

"You alright?" I said once Victor were in ear-shot.

"You weren't kidding about that godly strength, huh?" Victor commented before turning to Astrid and offered his hand. "Hello, I'm Victor and this is my partner Yuuri. You must be the 'divine beauty' that Hiccup has talked about."

"Yep" Astrid shook Victor's hand with an unexpectedly strong grip, considering his strained expression for a brief second. "And that's Toothless." She patted his head as he finally got off of Hiccup.

"It's nice to meet both of you." I shook her hand briefly before crouching down to let Toothless come to me before I pet him & letting him lick me.

"Aw, you were right Hiccup. He's just like a Ungen (*1)". Astrid cooed quiet enough for me to just bearly hear, which resulted in a giggling Victor, a chuckling Hiccup, and me confused.

"Let's catch up on the way to Yu-topia. Mama Katsuki is making Katsudon." Victor said stirring everyone to the taxi stand.

Everyone pilled into a taxi van along with Astrid's & the rest of my belongings and headed to Yu-topia. The ride mostly consist of small talk and getting to know each other. It had been decided that Astrid would be staying Hiccup, but Toothless would be at Yu-topia since his apartment wouldn't allow large dogs to live on the property.

When we got to Yu-topia, we let Hiccup and Astrid enjoy a private onsen reserved for couples, while Victor and I helped Mom in preparing the Katsudon. I could tell that Astrid enjoyed the pork cutlet bowl from the disappointed pout she gave after seeing that she ate it all so quickly. I couldn't help but laugh considering the same thing happened to Hiccup with his first Yu-topia bowl.

OOO

Everything would have been fine if Mari hadn't come in with some Saké and Victor challenging Astrid to a drinking contest. Considering both of them are from northern regions with populace that can hold their liquor, I wasn't sure want was going become of this contest. With end in sight beyond getting tipsy, they quickly got bored that is until Astrid made a suggestion.

"Hey, Yuuri!"

"Hm?"

"Why don't we have a contest?"

"N-no thanks. I'm not that much of a drinker." I said with a nervous lie.

"Neither is Hiccup." she said pointing a thumb at him.

"What? Hey! I can hold my liquor. I just not a fan of it."

"Then it shouldn't be that bad." She directed to both of us, "You guys can just keep it brief."

"Come on Yuuri~" Victor said leaning on my shoulder.

"I would but I don't think Hiccup would want to-"

"I'll do it." I was cut off.

I turned to see Hiccup and Astrid staring each other down as he reaches for Astrid's cup. Victor gave me his cup and poured both of us a cup. Hiccup didn't look too pleased when he looked between his cup and mine. Probably realizing that he dragged me into whatever game Astrid with playing with him. When we downed the first cup, he had a look of surprise, probably not expecting the sake to taste so sweet & bitter at the same time. But I knew first hand that it could be sweet, but strong as hell.

We downed a few more shots until my mind started to feel fuzzy and I swear that I saw Hiccup crossed his eyes a couple of times. By the time that I was nearing my limit, I could just barely keep track of how much sake we drunk. I could feel and see Victor and Astrid prodding both of us, but I wasn't sure what they wanted. I waved them away and prepare for another cup before face planting in the table in front of me and blacking out.

OOOOOOOOOO

(Next Morning - Yurri's POV)

When I woke up I didn't expect to find myself with a dull headache while on the floor shirtless with a couple of sake cups covering my eyes. I must have past out after drinking the other night. When I moved the cups off my eyes I looked around to find that I wasn't alone. Hiccup was practically in the same state that I was in, but with a empty bottle of sake on his stomach instead cups over his eyes.

"Nice to see that your up."

"How bad were we last night?"

"Let's see?" She took out her phone and started scrolling though it. "Why don't you see for yourself?"

She handed the phone to me and I was both embarrassed, but not too surprised. We did everything from break dancing, to karaoke, and what looked my dry humping our significant others.

"And before you even think about deleting any of that, Victor has copies as well and I've already up my half."

"Astrid, you definitely as scary as Hiccup described."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(*1) Ungen = danish for pup

This fic-let fell a little flat compared to what I had in store for it. But was can I say, I lost steam by the time that summer ended. I might come back to give this story a proper ending, but for now I'm going to put a cap on this fic and call it a night.

Thanks for all those that reviewed, every little bit helps. If you're new to the story, please let me know what you think with a review. Constructive criticism is accepted, but no flames please. And don't be too shy to check out some of my other stories.


End file.
